The present invention relates generally to exercise equipment and, in particular, to a device for facilitating the performance of sit-up exercises.
Sit-ups are recognized as a very effective form of exercise for strengthening the abdominal muscles. The most effective way in which to perform sit-ups is with the knees bent and the ankles held fast. Various types of devices are known which facilitate the performance of sit-ups. Many of these are known as "sit-up boards," which have an inclined, cushioned surface which functions as a seat, and some type of anchor, such as a strap or padded bar, under which the ankles are secured. A separate knee support for supporting the backs of the knees also is found in many sit-up boards.
Because a sit-up board is primarily useful only for facilitating the performance of a single exercise, it ideally should be very low in cost. The prior art sit-up boards, however, are more costly than desirable because the number and size of the various structural elements involved usually are greater than actually necessary. For example, a typical prior art sit-up board utilizes a relatively large padded seat which functions not only to support the buttocks of the user during exercise, but also as a back, shoulder and headrest in between sit-ups. Of course, resting between sit-ups is recognized as undesirable if maximum benefit is to be obtained from the exercise. Hence, such a large seat really is not required.
An additional disadvantage of the prior inclined sit-up boards is that they cannot be converted to horizontal use, so that the often desirable horizontal type of sit-ups cannot be performed. In addition, prior art sit-up board are not adjustable, so that it often is uncomfortable for those users whose physical attributes are not commensurate with the fixed distances between the ankle fastener, the knee support and the seat.